


Jane Shepard: The Normandy's Fuckbitch

by DraceDomino



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cum drinking, Futanari, Heavy BDSM, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past six months, Shepard has been living her dream: to be the pregnant broodmare of a ship full of futas. She lives in sexual service to every last woman on the ship, but no one is quite as demanding as the woman that took over for her as commander...</p>
<p>(Pretty kink-heavy story. I'd recommend checking the tags to make sure you're cool with everything involved before reading!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Shepard: The Normandy's Fuckbitch

Jane Shepard: The Normandy’s Fuckbitch  
-By Drace Domino

From the moment she woke up, the woman that was once Commander was stuffed with cock. Her eyes shot open in the early morning as she felt it sliding into her, a familiar sensation that made her groan with a stunned delight even though it was her first conscious thought of the morning. The cock that had slid inside of her had pushed inside with great ease; no doubt thanks to a bit of gentle teasing to make sure she was ready for that immediate insertion. And as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and started to look up from the bed Shepard saw a new cock offered to her; thick and blue and dangling just before her vision.

“Good morning, now suck.” Samara’s tone was stern and harsh, and it didn’t come with the chance to dispute. As Shepard’s eyes went even wider she was forced to take that blue length into her mouth, her lips wrapping across a tip that was already glistening with precum. The flavor of Asari cock; unique to any other taste in the universe, was always something that greeted Shepard in the morning. And as her eyes flickered to the edge of the bed she confirmed that Samara wasn’t the only curvy blue-skinned woman inside of her. The cock that was shoving in and out of her wet slit belonged to none other than Liara, who already had Shepard’s knees wrapped around her shoulders.

Barely awake for thirty seconds, and she was already the bitch of the ship.

It had been like that ever since “the medicine.” It had been a special serum developed directly under Commander Shepard’s own orders, administered to the willing women in the crew. In a matter of a few short days the women that had taken the serum shed their more feminine lower halves in return for an enormous cock, a length capable of great stamina and endurance and supplying copious amounts of cream. By the end of the first week, Shepard wasn’t the Commander anymore, and she had readily begun her new life as the wanton fuckslut of every woman on board. By the end of the first month, it was obvious that she was pregnant.

And now, six months in, she couldn’t remember being happier in her entire life. While Liara and Samara enjoyed her pussy and mouth the redhead just groaned in delight, one arm sweeping underneath her pregnant stomach to keep it stable as she was fucked. The medicine that had changed her entire crew into thick-cocked, sex-crazed fiends was Shepard’s way of rewarding herself. Rewarding herself for her long years of service, for all the sacrifices she had made, and for all the heroism she had offered to the galaxy. She had lived for years with the responsibility of the entire universe, and now she soared around on the Normandy without any authority at all. If her crew wanted her, they claimed her. Her pussy, her mouth, her ass...anything they desired was theirs to claim.

If the Normandy still helped the Alliance, if her crew still engaged in acts of heroism...she didn’t know, and she didn’t care. Nothing mattered to Jane Shepard anymore other than her retirement plan of being fucked senseless and stupid every minute of every day by those thick-cocked women, the same ones that had helped her save the galaxy and now claimed their prize in flesh and sweat. It was for that reason that she was smiling as Samara slid her cock down deep, past the point of comfort to begin forcing her to deepthroat that length. It was that reason that she moaned like a desperate whore as Liara plunged her member deep into her pussy. She didn’t mind being woken up by two dominant Asari keen to fuck her in lieu of breakfast; she was thrilled by it. The swaying of her pregnant belly and the reflexive tightening of her slit were the sort of sensations that Shepard appreciated these days, and she oozed delight at the notion that she would never again need to be anything greater.

After all...she had given so very, very much. And true heroes deserved the reward of their choosing. Whether it was a platinum statue in the middle of the Alliance headquarters, whether it was countless credits for a long life of luxury, or...the life of a desperate breeding bitch for her crew of hung women. For Shepard, it wasn’t even a competition between the three.

“She’s such an insatiable slut.” Liara cooed, driving her member deep into Shepard. She let her hands move forward to dance across the woman’s pregnant belly, sweeping her touch back and forth and sending tiny tickles across her flesh. While she fucked the former Commander her eyes traced Shepard’s mouth while it worked, taking down that other blue cock with hungry, greedy strikes. It was hard to tell if Shepard even heard what they were saying, or if she was already lost within the sticky haze of her new life. “But we’ve better get moving soon. If we’re late for another duty shift…”

“Commander Jack will have us sharing a cage with Miranda.” Samara smirked in response, and nodded to the other Asari. With a stern gaze she looked down at Jane once more, her brow furrowing as she pushed her member in a little deeper. A tight fistful of red hair let her throat Shepard down nearly to her base, and she kept it there even as Shepard’s throat bulged and the woman fought a fit of coughing and gagging. “You heard her, whore. Make us cum quick, so we can get to work.”

Shepard, for her part, did all she could. And it wasn’t that much longer before both Samara and Liara gave her the boon of their orgasms; squirting with their thick blue cocks into her naked form. Liara hilted herself deep in the pregnant woman’s pussy as she started to release wave after wave; filling that cunt with gobs of sticky white cum as she shuddered in joy. Her hands still braced on Shepard’s pregnant belly and she didn’t dare pull out until she was finished, and even then she waited until she saw Samara finish her own climax.

Samara had never been the gentle sort. It didn’t come with the Justicar lifestyle, and she looked cold and practically emotionless as she released her load deep into Shepard’s throat. Her eyes watered as she coughed and gagged through that thick webbing of cum, and still Samara didn’t relent. It didn’t matter how much she flailed, how much she clawed at the blanket, and how much her pregnant belly swung back and forth. Samara simply held her head, her cock filling the woman’s throat, and her cum depositing squarely into her belly. Stern, emotionless, and with only the single minded intention of draining her cock. It was, for Samara, an average morning with the ship’s fuckslut.

“We’ll see you tonight, whore!” Liara beamed, and kissed two fingers before lowering them down to tap Shepard’s pregnant belly. She was always just a little sweeter than the other Asari and in particular seemed to have a soft spot for Shepard’s impending baby; even though she knew it was impossible for it to be an Asari. It didn’t matter. Whatever Shepard had, whoever the father was, it wouldn’t change things. The baby would be cared for, protected, even loved...and it would know eventually that its mother was the biggest whore of the stars.

When Samara and Liara left Shepard’s side she was filled with cum from both holes; her pussy bubbling with cream as she squeezed it out, and her eyes still watering from the deep, merciless facefucking she had received. Finally, after just a few brief moments of catching her breath, Shepard pushed herself up to her feet and started to move towards her quarters’ shower. There were plenty more horny women on board the ship, and the day had only just begun.

 

After a brief shower Shepard roamed the halls of the Normandy, ready to go about her day. It was the duty of the ship’s pregnant slut to make herself available for any of her crew women that desired her, and to that end she had to be close at hand ready to service any cock that required it. As she walked the halls she did so almost completely naked as per Commander Jack’s orders; the ship’s bitch was to only wear a pair of knee-high military boots and a leather collar strapped around her throat. At first she had been a bit shy about it, walking about with her breasts and her shaved pussy completely exposed, but after so many months of the lifestyle Jane had come to relish in it. The hungry eyes of her companions were always a delight as they panned over her pregnant frame, and she knew that most of them would be helping themselves if they didn’t have duties to attend to.

Most of her use as the ship’s slut came in the hallways, when the crew would catch her during their off duty hours and immediately put her to work. It was that early morning that Samantha Traynor was doing just that, standing in the middle of the hall with her pants around her ankles and her thick, dark cock fully exposed. The naked Shepard was already crouching down with her knees spread wide, and as one hand fondled the woman’s thick, toned member the other had lewdly moved to fondle her slit. As she gazed up at Samantha the two shared a look of fond affection, though it was slightly muted by the fact that Samantha’s cock plunged deep into Shepard’s mouth.

“I’m glad I caught you in the hall.” Samantha purred, her hands moving up to fondle her own breasts through her uniform. “Kelly’s been busy lately, I haven’t gotten to cum for a few days. Guess that means you’ll have quite the treat, Jane.”

“Mmmph. I always love getting your cum, Samantha!” Jane just beamed back with a wide smile across spit-marked features, and she pushed her head back down on that thick, throbbing cock. Sucking down Samantha was always a moment of great affection for her; before the resolution of the Reaper threat and the subsequent medicine that turned her crew into thick-cocked amazons, the two were lovers. They had spoken of retiring after the war...of marriage, settling down, maybe even raising children together. Things had changed after all that trouble and strife; however, and when the time came they parted ways rather amicably. Samantha couldn’t hold back such a gifted and talented slut any more than she could resist using her; fucking and enjoying her just as much as she did in the old days. Now she was dating Kelly; or at least Shepard thought she was...she didn’t ask many questions since her mouth was usually too busy.

“Mmm. Think I’m about ready.” Samantha purred after a moment, and let one hand lower into Shepard’s red hair. She pulled hard at the locks until Shepard’s pregnant frame rose, and she walked her to the side of the hallway to force her into a bent position. Shepard groaned; her heavy belly swinging forward alongside her ample breasts, her hands pressing against the wall as she began to spread herself. Her pussy was hot and practically aching from desire, and by the time Samantha eased herself behind the woman Jane was ready for anything she had to give.

“Mmm! Fuck me deep, Samantha!” She purred, licking her lips and gazing over her shoulder. “I want it at least as hard as you fuck Kelly!” Samantha’s typically kind and gentle features drew a slightly wicked smile, and she gave Shepard’s rump a hard slap as she started to push inside.

“I’d never fuck Kelly as hard as I fuck you.” Samantha cooed, just as her member started to push within. “...I care about Kelly as more than just a place for my cum.”

It was dirty talk laced with a bit of truth, and Shepard knew it. Like most of the women on the ship, she was little more than the willing dump for their cream, a lifestyle that she had thrown herself into with wild enthusiasm. As that dark, toned length started to hammer into her wet and hungry pussy her moans filled the halls around them, and within the side rooms of the Normandy the other crewmembers were left chuckling to each other. The sound of a well-fucked Shepard in the halls was hardly a rare occurrence.

Samantha claimed Shepard hard and fiercely, her hips thrusting back and forth as that lovely member pushed deep within her. Every fuck forward sent Shepard’s belly to swing back and forth, her breasts sweeping to press against the wall and her legs spreading even more. The wet sound of hungry list filled the air between them as did the heavy scent of their enjoyment, and it wasn't’ long before the ship slut was cumming again in another one of her violent orgasms. Twitching. Squirting. Screaming. They were all present as Shepard enjoyed a riotous climax on Samantha’s cock, and through it all the other woman didn’t even slow down at her pace. The louder Shepard came the harder Samantha fucked her, and she let one hand pull into the woman’s rich red hair to give it a fierce, almost violent tug.

“That’s it, slut!” Samantha hissed, groaning as she felt her own peak near. “Here it comes! Beg for my cum, you worthless whore!”

“Cum! Cum, please, cum!” Shepard wailed; so loud and so wild that she was confident the rest of the ship could hear. She clawed at the Normandy’s walls and was only able to hold herself up by collecting every last ounce of strength she could manage, every thrust from that vigorous dark skinned woman making her feel like she was ready to melt. Her belly swung and her breasts bounced, and when Samantha finally came it was a wash of warm bliss throughout her body. “Ahhh! So full! You’re filling my pussy up so deep!”

She was indeed. Samantha had the usual payload for women that had taken the medicine; several long, thick bursts of cum that were sure to properly insulate any wet, tight pussy. A shudder ran through Samantha as she emptied her member into the Normandy’s slut, and once she had finished she pulled her length out and slapped it back and forth across Shepard’s ass. While she did so Shepard dribbled cream from her pussy to the floor below, and it wasn’t long after that the woman started to slide down, exhausted and twitching from her own thrilling orgasms.

“If I didn’t promise to have lunch with Kelly I’d fuck your ass, too.” Samantha mused, studying the shivering former commander on the floor. “You should get something to eat, too. Tali said she’s ready for you.”

And with that, Samantha Traynor turned on a heel and left her former lover naked in the middle of the hall, exhausted and spent and drooling cum out of her pussy. It was a common sight there on the Normandy, and Shepard stayed there uninterrupted for a few moments until she caught her breath. When she finally stood up again it was with a trembling pair of knees, but she forced herself to move through the halls with a new destination in mind.

Samantha was right...she should get something to eat. And Tali’Zorah vas Normandy was the only one cleared to feed her.

 

“Ah, hello, Shepard.” Tali’s voice slipped out from behind her breather, sounding as synthetic as ever. The young woman still carried her voice with that same friendly tone and that same kind demeanor; however, and Shepard couldn’t help but smile as she stepped into the young woman’s work area. Tali was tinkering with the ship’s engines and doing routine maintenance as was her usual task, though she stood up to greet the former commander as soon as the pregnant woman strolled inside. “You’re here for your meal, yes?”

“Yes, please.” Shepard nodded, licking her lips at the prospect. Tali’Zorah simply nodded, and gave a soft chuckle as she turned to prepare it.

“It’s a lot this time, you know.” She mused, and as her back turned Shepard took a long look at the young woman’s body within her containment suit. Tali had always been amongst the tightest young bodies on the Normandy; fit and slender with a wonderfully sculpted rear, all trapped in a suit that she could never leave. Even with the Quarian homeworld liberated there was still a great amount of work to do in order to fix her people’s compromised immune systems, and considering Tali herself seemed disinterested in leaving the Normandy it was likely she would be trapped within her suit for life. Not that she seemed to mind; of course, and since the medicine had changed all of the crew even Tali had found a new, important role to fill. When she stepped back towards Shepard she held three sealed canisters in her arms; insulated thermoses for carrying sensitive goods. She stacked two of the canisters on a nearby shelf while handing the third to Shepard, speaking up again in her cute voice while she did so. “I was thinking about the last time Commander Jack had you in the mess hall for all of us to see, and I was able to fill another container.”

“Mmm, thank you, Tali.” Shepard nodded, and eagerly began to unscrew the lid. According to Doctor Chakwas, everything that Shepard needed within the spectrum of nutrients could be found in a few full mugs of Quarian cum. And since Tali, of all the other women on the ship, wasn’t able to participate in the fun directly, she had volunteered to provide it during her off hours. As Shepard unscrewed the thermos she looked down to find a full mug of Quarian nectar; just as warm and fresh as the second it was pumped from Tali’s cock. Shepard licked her lips eagerly, and almost instantly pulled the mug to her mouth to begin drinking. Her tongue curled out and she invited the cream into her mouth, shuddering from excitement as that familiar, arousing flavor filled her senses. The scent. The texture. The warmth. Even if she didn’t get all of her daily supplement from the unique properties of Quarian cream, she’d likely drink every mug Tali could provide her nonetheless.

“Hungry girl today.” Tali mused from the sidelines, and tilted her head as she studied Shepard’s pregnant body. While the former commander guzzled down her mug of cum Tali’s hands moved out, letting her fingers caress the woman’s stretched belly through her gloves. Her motions were gentle and tender at least so far as the baby’s hiding place was concerned, but by the time she moved up to Shepard’s nipples they grew a fair bit tighter. A hard squeeze came to them both and Shepard gave a sudden gasp, the thermos leaving her lips and showing that her mouth was webbed to the lid with threads of cum. Tali just chuckled in delight, and began to explore further. “I swear, Shepard, one day I’m going to say damn the troubles of being sick for a month and give you a fucking that you’ll never forget.”

“I wouldn’t want you to get sick, Tali, you’re too important to me.” Shepard murmured, and swallowed another big, hungry mouthful of Quarian cum. Soon the first thermos was empty, and she pulled a finger into the cannister to sweep it around the insides, collecting as much as she could. She pulled her digit back out again with a healthy coating of white cream, and popped it into her mouth before continuing. “But if Dr. Chakwas ever figures out a way to protect you…” She shuddered from the thought, and bit down on her bottom lip. “...I’d be your personal whore all night, I swear.”

It was a tempting offer, but for now Tali would have to content herself with their daily routine. The Quarian’s cock was bulging and tenting through the material of her suit; a noticeable mark against her as she swept forward and stood behind her former commander. She pressed herself to Shepard while her hands continued to tease around her body, moving over those breasts and that stomach again, and finally coming to rest around her waist. There Tali let one hand hold up Shepard’s pregnant belly, and the other guided her fingers to the redhead’s slit. Shepard shuddered and bucked her hips in a growing state of excitement, and as she reached out for the second thermos she licked her lips of the glistening layer of cum around them.

“Tali...you taste better every day…” She whispered, and her trembling fingers unscrewed the second lid. Tali was one of the most gentle of Shepard’s various partners; likely because the Quarian faced such restrictions about her body. She was usually content to pet Shepard’s pussy and idly finger her to climax while Shepard drank her cum, and in the most desperate of moments she’d make Shepard grind against her visor so she could see that pussy full and up close. That afternoon; however, Tali found herself particularly busy with ship work, and she wasn’t able to give Shepard the extra treatment she liked to offer.

So a simple fingering and an extra thermos of tasty cum would have to suffice.

Shepard trembled in joy as she stood with her legs spread, and Tali’s fingers weaved across her already cum-filled pussy, teasing her to a point of noted excitement. Samantha’s cum still leaked from her lips just as she pressed Tali’s against her own, her throat tightening and her mouth swallowing load after load of warm, delicious cum. She’d let mouthfuls of it sit behind closed lips, sweeping her tongue through the flavor, and when she’d finally decide to swallow it was like a pure wash of warm delight coating her throat and rolling into her stomach. A satisfied gasp accented nearly every gulp, and a second thermos soon fell to the ground after being similarly licked clean. One more to go, and as Shepard reached out for it she paused at the last minute. The fingering she was receiving from the Quarian behind her had reached a fevered point; her uniquely sculpted hand hooking its digits within her and bucking her to the front of an orgasm. Soon Shepard was arching her feet and standing on the toes of her boots, her thighs growing damp from delight as she found herself cumming yet again that day. Her voice called out in a sweeter tone than when Samantha was desperately fucking her, but the peak was no less potent.

Twitching. Whimpering. And finally...cumming. Sweat lined Shepard’s body and a smile drew across her features as she felt it, and when Tali finally helped ease her down and pulled her fingers from Shepard’s cunt there was a line of white goo across her digits. Tali tilted her head, looking at the cum that she had collected from Shepard’s pussy, and she held her hand out towards the former Commander to clean.

“Samantha Traynor’s, no doubt?” Tali used with a smile, watching as Shepard went right to work. She couldn’t feel the full sensation of Shepard cleaning her fingers with her tongue, but it was as complete a feeling as they could manage with the barriers between them. Shepard just nodded and continued to contently lick, slurping those fingers clean and smiling again with a joyful look. Tali just chuckled, and moved a hand out to take that last thermos before pushing it into her old friend’s hands. “Save the last one for tonight, Shepard. A midnight snack.”

“Good idea, Tali.” Shepard smiled, and took a deep breath as she still recoiled from her orgasm. She clutched the thermos against her body protectively, and took a few steps back towards the exit. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning!”

“I’ll be here.” Tali grinned behind her visor, and idly went back to work. One day...one day she’d know what that pussy felt like. But until then she’d just keep supplying her loads of cum from within her clean room, and deal with the throbbing erection that ached against her suit every other hour of the day.

 

Shepard’s last stop of the afternoon was with none other than the ship’s new ruler; Commander Jack. When the medicine had taken effect and Shepard relinquished control in order to be a proper breeding bitch, Jack had stepped up to take control. She had bested the only other person that dared question her, and now that same woman was held at her side at all times in the unenviable position of being the only woman on the ship that was lower than Shepard. Shepard, for the fact that she was the essential toy for every other woman on board, was still allowed to cum.

Miranda wasn’t given such a blessing. She was kneeling there as she always did in front of Jack’s desk; the dominant biotic’s heels resting on top of her like a footrest. It was the spot Miranda occupied every single day at Jack’s heels, and was only allowed up from her position when it was time to walk her to the bedroom for Jack to ruthlessly fuck her ass. Kept with chains locking her wrists and ankles together, a ball gag stuffed tight into her mouth, and clamps against the nipples of her full breasts, most people couldn’t even remember what Miranda looked like before Jack had taken control.

All that gear; however, was nothing compared to the biotic ring. One of Miranda’s most aggressively tormenting attachments was a cock ring secured around her own shaft; one that came complete with a tiny cage for her heavy sack. The ring itself pulsed with biotic energy that was attuned to none other than Jack’s own will, and with an idle thought jack could tighten it, loosen it, or make it grow hot or cold. That little toy made sure that Miranda’s cock remained hard almost constantly, while never giving her the blessing of an orgasm.

It had been four months since Miranda had cum, and her cock almost constantly glistened with pre. A drooling mess from both her mouth and her tip, crawling about in total subservience to the undeniable alpha female of the crew, there was no lower than Miranda on board the ship. So low, that even Shepard almost felt bad for her. Almost. She had never quite forgiven Miranda for her conceit.

...who the fuck described themselves as perfect, anyway?

“There you are. Look nice, bitch.” Jack offered simply, arching an eye as Shepard walked into her room. It was formerly the commander’s meeting room; now repurposed with art and sculptures that Jack enjoyed, as well as various bits of bondage gear hanging from the walls. Her eyes flickered up and down Shepard’s naked form, and she allowed the heels of her boots to dig in against the naked and bound Miranda, bringing a tiny whimper from her. “How’s the baby?”

“Good, Commander.” Shepard nodded with a smile, tilting her head as she stood in display of the new ruler. “I have an appointment with Dr. Chakwas today to make sure everything is going well.” She held her belly close as Jack let her gaze draw over it, and the commander finally gave a nod. With a sudden push forward Jack let her biotic energy lift her from her chair; giving her enough of a leap so that she could use Miranda as a stepping stone. With one foot against the bitchslave’s back she stepped down to the floor, and even as she moved towards Shepard she gave a dismissive shove with the back of her foot at Miranda. It was enough to send the bitch prone onto her side and struggling to get up again, but Jack ignored her plight as she made a beeline for Shepard. When she drew in close her hands stretched forward, and like so many others in the crew she adored in letting her palms rest against that large, pregnant belly.

“Lovely.” Jack whispered, licking her lips as she let her dark gaze trace Shepard’s face. The tattooed woman had always struck Shepard as wildly dangerous and uncontrollable, but the soft spot she had for the ship’s first baby had always managed to surprise her. Jack looked downright fond of Shepard’s bulge as she caressed it, and even leaned in close enough to treat the former commander to the edge of a kiss. Not quite there, but far more affection than she gave anyone else. When she pulled back again Jack licked her lips, and allowed her hands to drift up and over Shepard’s full breasts. A soft caress, slow and sweet, and when she offered it she spoke up with a thoughtful tone. “...and my treat?”

“It’s ready for you as well, Commander.” Shepard beamed, her cheeks darkening and her smile high. “Would you like to fuck me while you drink?” Jack simply grinned in response, and nodded as she took Shepard’s hands.

“I always do.” She murmured, and led the other woman down to the floor. It was time for the captain’s privilege, something that always left Shepard shuddering in the weight of.

 

Few of her former subordinates filled her up quite so well as Jack. As the new commander slid her cock within Shepard’s tight, hungry folds, the redhead gasped and her cheeks went a vibrant red from the sensation. The tattoos marking all along Jack’s length disappeared into Shepard’s pussy inch by inch, and she kept moving forward until she was fully hilted within the other woman. Shepard whimpered and whined; Jack’s enormous length a bit difficult to take, but she gazed up at Jack with a look of adoration lining her features. It was the commander’s privilege to fuck her whenever she desired above and beyond that of anyone else in the crew, and the woman’s length was by no means a stranger to Shepard. Her breathing pulled to a staggered pace and she studied the bald woman with a blush lining her cheeks, eager and waiting for more.

“Y...Your treat, Commander.” Shepard finally spoke, and let her hands drift up to squeeze against either side of her breasts. She offered them up to the other woman, letting her exposed nipples point forward and her heavy, glorious breasts waiting for her attention. It was as her eyes danced across those puffy, stiff nipples that Jack gave a hungry grin, and licked her lips as she spun forward to descend.

Shepard just howled, and rocked back as Jack lunged for her nipples. The two of them had been pulled into a position that was a little awkward for the former commander, but it allowed Jack to fuck her steadily while she locked her mouth against those nipples in turn. She was seated on her rear with her legs spread wide, her pregnant belly sandwiched between herself and Jack’s own tone, naked frame. And behind her, serving as a headboard for Shepard to rest against, was Miranda’s chained and kneeling frame. Little more than a piece of furniture to fuck the Normandy’s breeding bitch against.

Jack rested on her knees but her hips were in full motion, dragging her enormous member in and out of Shepard’s inviting entrance. And as she fucked her she continued to tease tightly on the other woman’s nipples with her mouth, flickering with her tongue and suckling hard until she finally received her sought after “treat.” The finest wine the commander could claim; Jane Shepard’s milk. From the very first taste of it against her tongue Jack gave a hungry growl, and she let her hands lower to scoop underneath Shepard’s ass as she continued to fuck her. The desperate slams of her hips forced that tattooed length deep into the other woman’s already well-used pussy, and all the while she drank of the woman’s milk in hungry, greedy swallows.

Shepard just wailed in delight, her hands moving up to caress back and forth across Jack’s bald, shaved head. She clutched her commander close and thrilled at the pressure of that cock within her entrance, excited on so many levels that she could barely contain it. The thrill of that member spreading her folds, the delight of her milk slowly drawn and consumed, and even the excitement of her back resting against Miranda...knowing that no matter what, there was one bitch on the Normandy below even her own status. As Jack pulled her lips off of Shepard’s nipple only to give it a hungry lick, she breathed out in a dominant voice as her head swung forward to claim the second.

“Pregnant cow..” She hissed out, and squeezed one of Shepard’s breasts until milk appeared at the tip of her nipple. “Lucky your pussy still works so well, or I’d find myself a different bitch to please me every afternoon.”

Tough talk from the commander, but Shepard knew it wasn’t serious. Jack was as fond of fucking her as anyone else on the ship, and she knew as much from the throbbing of her enormous cock. Shepard just moaned in delight as she pushed her shoulders back against Miranda’s naked body even more, the kneeling woman tasked with the struggle of keeping herself solid and standing. If she let her knees buckle, if she failed to support their weight throughout the fucking session, there’d be hell to pay. As a result she just tried to endure, her lips drooling around her ball gag and her cocktip dangling with a line of precum from an engorged, tormented member. From time to time she whimpered in pathetic grumblings, but everyone on the crew had long since been taught to never pity the bitch.

As Shepard was fucked and her breasts drank from, her pregnant belly continued to swing back and forth. It was the pressure of Jack’s body that kept it from bouncing out of control; the commander’s own breasts squeezing atop it to keep the motion restrained. It wasn’t entirely clear just which woman on the ship had sired the child, but it was very likely of Jack’s own blood. When the medicine had taken effect and Shepard had thrown herself into her new life, the commander had been one of the first to fuck her...greedily, desperately, and rather possessively. Those same dominant thrusts reminded her of those early days in her new life, and it helped pushed Shepard towards a thrilling and powerful climax.

Liara, Samantha...none of the others fucked her quite so hungrily as Jack. The biotic warrior was possessive in every motion, from the tight seal of her lips on a leaking nipple, to the steady thrusts that pounded Shepard so hard that it felt like she met her womb. And when Jack was near her climax she made it known by popping her lips off of Shepard’s nipple; a line of milk against the corner of her mouth and a wide smile spread over her features.

“Here’s your reward, cunt.” She hissed through her teeth, her stern and wicked features gazing down as she began to unload. “Take it, and get the fuck out.”

And from there, Shepard’s world went white as she screamed in bliss and met her violent orgasm. Cum from Jack’s enormous member pumped into her hard and fast, and it met Shepard’s own peak that came complete with a squirt that plastered Jack’s toned abdomen and splashed over her own pregnant belly. Both women trembled in excitement as they found their shared climax, and when Jack was finished she gave Shepard’s full, ample bust a hard slap before pulling her cock out of the other woman’s slit.

She didn’t bother to say anything more, and simply stood up with her tattooed cock hanging down as she left Shepard’s side. The slut could always find her own way out once she caught her breath, and for the moment Shepard sat there with cum drooling out of her slit and her senses absolutely reeling. Soon the gag from Miranda’s mouth was yanked, and the “perfect” girl sobbed in desperation before being quickly cut off.

“Jack, Jack...please, I’m sorry, please let me cu-” Her whining was put to a quick end by Jack’s cock, stuffed deep in her mouth. By the time Shepard steadied herself on her feet again and made her way to the door Miranda was desperately gagging on it; forced into a deepthroat by a dominant captain. Tears lined her cheeks to match the precum oozing from her tormented and restrained cock, and as Jack held that deepthroat without any signs of stopping spit and slop began to escape around the seam of her lips and drizzle out her nose.

Shepard just smiled, and closed the door after she left, abandoning Miranda to her fate at the hands of a cruel and even sexually sadistic woman. There was no desire within her to help the girl; no urge to repay her for her loyalty or her work in saving the world. Why would there be? Jane Shepard didn’t care about things like that anymore...only where she could next service the crew.

Shepard trembled, and with Jack’s cum still leaking against her thighs made her way down the hall again. The day was still young, and so many more of her fellow crew women had cocks that needed serviced.

Through her duty and her hard work in saving the galaxy, she had earned the perfect life.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! One of my kinkiest stories. :) Maybe not the very kinkiest, buuuuut that's a deep well.
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr if you like my work!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
